Community:Merely/Trade Hangout
Trade Hangout is a famous social hangout place on Roblox, created by Merely. The purpose of the game is for players to be able to negotiate Limited item trades with other players using the Trade System. It is the most visited BC-only game on Roblox, as well as Merely's most visited place. Builder's Club-only Trade Hangout is a BC-only game, meaning that players who do not have an active form of Builder's Club membership on their account are unable to access the place. Merely states that the reason the game is BC-only is that of the fact that only Builder's Club members have access to the Trade System. However, Merely also has a test version of the game named Trade Hangout [NBC], it allows Non-Builders Club members to enter the same map with other NBCs and BC members. Scammers & Exploiters One of the prominent features of the game is the ability to easily check the limiteds, RAP of any player ingame, however it is still quite common for scammers to attempt to scam new traders that are unaware of these values. Not only are scammers present in high concentrations, exploiters are constantly breaking the game. Merely has taken measures to prevent these issues by giving administrator/moderator permissions to some of his close friends for the game. Trade Hangout 3.0 (Current) TrustMeImRussian is the builder of Trade Hangout 3.0. Trade Hangout 3.0 is also using RBXCity values. Trade Hangout 2.0 (Old) Hang Out 2.0-Players spawn in an arena that contains a green field. The field is bordered by a cement walkway that is dotted with sets of tables and chairs. The purpose of these chairs is for players to discuss trade. Adjacent to this area is a pool that features two diving boards, and patio furniture. In a room adjacent to the pool are several claim booths where players can auction off their items. Players can only own a booth after purchasing a certain game-pass. The spawn area and the auction area are connected by a bridge that hangs over the pool. Under the area described above, there is a nightclub area where players can conduct trades. The underground cafe is only accessible through a stairwell located in the spawn area. The cafe is modeled after The Iron Cafe by IronInforcer. Hang Out 2.0-Players spawn in a circle formation around a fountain surrounded by tables. There are several buildings you can go to if you don't want people bothering you. Places such as behind the billboard, in the house, behind the drainage pipe and a couple more. There is a beach-like area with a bridge spanning across the small body of water. Floors After an update, there are now 100 different floors that players can travel to and explore. Floor 99 This is the floor that you spawn in, the elevator replaced the statue and is nearly identical to the map before floors were introduced Floor 98 This is themed to a disco bar and has several seats, there is a stairway on to Floor 99, which makes it the only floor which you don't have to use the elevator to get to the above floor, you can also hear sounds from Floor 99. Floor 97 This is basically a big ballroom with a shop, sadly, the purchases don't work as of December 2nd, 2017. Floor 93 Floor 93 is an office floor, the highest of the kind. Floor 92 This and the other floors below it are clones of Floor 93 with different office names.